Vampire Academy Dimitri's POV
by zonga
Summary: This is from the Vampire Academy series, Book 1. Written in Dimka's p.o.v. Mentor falls in love with student. Have to protect the good Vamps from bad vamps ect.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* I don't own any of this content. Only it being changed into Dimitri's P.O.V**

**Please review. The more reviews the more I'll write. Hope you like :) **

Chapter 1

A warm breeze touched my cheek as I watched the sleeping Dragomir Princess Vasilisa and Rosemarie Hathaway-a dhampir novice-through the bedroom window. Altogether there was almost a dozen of us guardians. Waiting for a chance to take the two teenagers back to the academy. We chose the early hours of the morning to do this because it was the quietest time on the college campus, that they were hiding on. I waited in the shadows of a tree while everyone else was scatted around the rest of the area. All of a sudden I heard Princess Vasilisa screaming and saw her thrashing around in her bed-it looked like she was having a vicious nightmare. Rose suddenly awoke and rushed over to the Princess. She shook her awake and then was talking to her. I couldn't hear what was being said but I guess it would have been soothing words.

Then the two did something I really didn't expect, Vasilisa bit Rosemarie. I shouldn't have been so shocked after all Vasilisa was a Moroi and needed blood to survive. A Moroi is a mortal vampire with the rare gift for harnessing the earth's magic. They live off of blood and regular human food; however they can't go too long without blood and they don't kill the people they feed off. I'm a Dhampir like Rosemarie; we are half-human, half-Moroi. But I'm a guardian and she is a novice, training to become a guardian of the mortal vampires. That was until she took Vasilisa away from the academy. God only knows her fate now. This brings us to the reason why we need to protect _them_; it's because of the Strogoi. They are deadly immortal vampires that only drink blood-they especially love Moroi-and kill their victims.

That's where I failed. I was the guardian of a Zeklos lord and I went on holidays. While I was gone a rouge Strogoi killed him. I should have been protecting him, I shouldn't have left. If I'd been there with him, Lord Zeklos would still be alive today. That guilt will stay with me for the rest of my life.

I was repulsed as I watched Rosemarie move her beautiful long brown hair to expose that neck of hers. I hated seeing one of my kind getting bitten. I kept telling myself that they had to do this to keep Vasilisa alive. The girl was soon going to be my charge. It'll make it easier to catch the girls anyway. I hated telling myself that last thing, but it was true. Vampire saliva has endorphins in it. It causes the bitten person to go into a sort of dreamy reality. Rosemarie wouldn't be able to stop us from taking both Vasilisa and herself back to St. Vladimir's Academy.

The bite took only a few seconds; it seemed like a life time to me. The Princess stood up and wiped her mouth of blood. She then left Rosemarie to do something.

A black cat on the window ledge realised I was there, it arched its back as if getting ready for an attack. That's another thing about being a dhampir; animals detest us.

The cat gave away my presence. Rosemarie stumbled over to the window still high from the vampire saliva. She searched through the shadows and spotted me. Fear shot through her eyes. She moved as quickly as she could in her state. I swiftly held up a small walkie talkie to my mouth.

"The Hathaway girl saw me; she's going to try to run." I whispered into it.

"How long do you think we have?" was the reply.

"A few minutes before she goes out the front door."

"Ok."

I walked around to where I had noticed the kitchen before, hoping that she had been caught in there by the human college kid. I crept towards the kitchen and smiled when I saw that I had been right. My smile shortly disappeared though as I listened to the conversation through the open window.

"You shouldn't be up." The Princess told Rosemarie with some surprise.

"We have to go. Now." Is how she replied.

I don't think Vasilisa understood straight away, but then she realised what Rosemarie meant.

"Are you…really? Are you sure?" Vasilisa asked.

Rose must have nodded, because the next person to speak was their roommate.

"What's wrong?"

"Liss, get his car keys." Rosemarie said.

"What are you-" The roommate started to stammer. _How was she going to get his keys?_

My question was answered after a few seconds when I felt something in the air. It made me feel happy and nearly willing to do anything for Vasilisa. _Compulsion, _I realised. Vasilisa was using compulsion on the human-something hugely frowned upon in our world. Are they really that desperate to escape? I won't tell anyone about this, I decided. I shook my head to get the helping feeling out of it and continued to listen.

"We need to borrow your car," The Princess said in a gentle-soft voice. "Where are your keys?"

I heard the rattle of keys and Vasilisa thanking the boy.

"And where is it parked?"

"Down the street," the boy said dreamily. "At the corner. By Brown."

I started running. I told the other guardians where the girls were heading-we were going to surround them. I had to run nearly four blocks before I reached the car and after I ran a block I could hear their footsteps. I was a strong runner however so it wasn't hard to get there before the girls. I stood about ten feet from the car; I waited and I watched.

When I saw them I could tell that Rosemarie wasn't in very good shape. She had to be supported by Vasilisa. When they got close to me I walked a few steps to stand in their path. They instantly halted, because my fellow guardians and I had them surrounded.

Rosemarie did something altogether stupid, but also brave. She stood in front of the Princess in a protective stance.

"Leave her alone," she growled at me. "Don't touch her."

I kept my face neutral and held my hands up to try to show her I meant no harm. I took a step closer to them.

"I'm not going to-" _hurt you,_ was what I was going to say.

Rosemarie just ignored my gesture and attempted to attack me. I quickly brushed off her attack with my hands-a little to forcedly. I didn't mean to push her so hard, just slow her down. She was about to hit the ground hard, I stopped that from happening by taking hold of her arm and keeping her upright. Her hair fell away from her neck, revealing the bite mark. I just stared at the wound, still upset about it. Rosemarie was glanced up at me and realized that I was staring at her throat. She touched the bite on her neck and gazed at the blood on her fingers. She looked back at me embarrassment written all over her face. She shook her head covering the bite-mark. I let go of her arm knowing that I could restrain her instantly if I had to.

She stupidly was getting ready for another attack.

However,

"Rose, don't." Vasilisa said.

All tension left Rosemaries body, she sagged in defeat.

Seeing this, I took a step towards them again. I turned my attention to Vasilisa and bowed.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov," I said. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**The more reviews the quicker you get the next chapter, I'm so happy that people loved what I had already done. :) **

Chapter 2

I kept my face expressionless as we took the two girls back to St. Vladimir's Academy. We had borrowed two minivans-from a guardian named Thomas-to drive to the airport. Guardian Alberta and I had personally gone to where Guardian Thomas was living so he could over-look the plan to get Vasilissa and Rosemarie back. He's a hero for most dhampir's in America, that's why it meant so much to me when he praised the plan I had thought up. The only thing he told us to change was the number of guardians (Guardian Thomas told us to take about a dozen not five).

Once we'd reached the airport we took the Academy's private jet. I looked at the two teenagers together whispering, knowing straight away that we couldn't let them sit together.  
Don't let them talk to each other, I warned the guardian who escorted the girls to the back of the plane. Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan. Rosemarie shot me a haughty look and stormed off down the aisle. Pretending that they weren't actually working out a way to escape. Once we were seated, me next to Vasilissa at the front, Ben (one of Prince Victor Dashkov's guardians) at the back of the plane with Rosemarie and everyone else sitting somewhere in between the jet took off. When we were in the air we all relaxed, well all but the two teenagers. They weren't getting off this plane until we landed in backwoods Montana.

I glanced at the Princess and once again was surprised when I saw fear radiating off of her. She looked like a deer trapped in the headlights of a vehicle. I quickly looked at Rosemarie, she looked like an empty shell. Her eye's were gazed over and she had the exact same expression on her face that Vasilissa had.

I returned my gaze back to Vasilissa and then to the bag at my feet. I bent down and got my pen out. I then took out a piece of paper I noticed in my coat pocket yesterday morning. It had a whole bunch of numbers on it. This time, when I studied the paper it didn't take me long to realise what the code was, on the note.

* * *

19 = s

* * *

* * *

* * *

S is the nineteenth letter in the alphabet, so all I had to do was figure out what all the numbers represented. This is what I ended up with

19 = s

[P r i n c e s s] [V a s i l i s s a] [a n d]

[R o s e m a r i e] [a r e] [b o n d e d]

What..? I thought back to the start of this 'mission.' To the way that the two girls acted around each other, especially Rosemarie. It seemed plausible, though being bonded was rare, it could be true. I'm was nearly positive that they were bonded. The way they acted it seemed like the young novice did know what the princess was feeling at all times. They were so close. 1. Rosemarie letting Vasilissa drink her blood.  
I don't think I could let my actual charge drink from me, it's not really something I'd want to contemplate.  
knew when the Princess was having a nightmare. a few minutes ago I swear she had felt Vasilissa's fear.

There was just one thing I needed to do to prove what the note said. Well, only one if you didn't include finding out who wrote the note and put it in my pocket. I stood up and walked to the back of the plane, to where Ben and Rosemarie where sitting. I made a gesture at Ben, which he knew meant I wanted to talk to the girl and we swapped seats.

Rosemarie pointedly turned away, staring out the window absentmindedly. She was acting like a four year old. I contemplated what exactly to ask her and using my words carefully said, Were you really going to attack all of us?

She didn't answer me.

Doing that...protecting her like that-it was very brave. I was hesitant on saying this next bit, but after a small pause I did. Stupid, but still brave. Why did you even try? She glanced over at me, brushing her hair out of her face so she could look me levelly in the eye. Because I'm her guardian. Rosemarie turned back toward the window.

It was all I needed. She said she did what she did because she's Vasilissa's guardian but that's not what her face said. Her face said that it was more. I believed then that she was bonded to the princess. That is a very special thing. I walked back to the front of the jet.

When we landed we drove straight to St. Vladimir's Academy. We stopped at the gate and our driver spoke to the guards, stating who we were. After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the Academy itself. It was around sunset-the start of the vampiric day-and the campus lay wrapped in shadows.  
This school looked like most vampiric schools, it was nearly identical (but not as old) to the one I went to in Russia. The Moroi were big on tradition; nothing ever changed with them. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost churchlike architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there.

We were on the secondary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous, century-old trees. We were going toward the upper school's quad, which had academic buildings on one side, while dhampir dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on one of the other ends, and opposite them were the administrative buildings that also served the lower school. Younger students lived on the primary campus, farther to the west.

As we walked into the main part of the upper school, Rosemarie broke from Ben and ran up to me.  
Hey, Comrade. Why must she torment me..? I kept walking and wouldn't look at her. You want to talk now? I asked confused.  
Are you taking us to Kirova? Headmistress Kirova, I corrected. In the corner of my eye I spotted Vasilissa shot Rosemarie a look that said, Don't start something. Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit-


End file.
